


Une branche après l'autre

by asrial



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Crack, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio. Eric. Une histoire impossible. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un entre eux qui empechera Eric d'atteindre l'élu de son coeur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une branche après l'autre

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est sortit dans le Fanzine AYA. Ce fanzine n'étant plus disponible a la vente, je mets ce texte en ligne

"- Attendez !!!"

Il retire ses lunettes pour me voir courir.  
Je jette ma valise sur mon épaule et me rue vers le véhicule dont les gyrophares colorent la fin de journée d'ombres rouges.

"- Attendez !" 

Il remet ses lunettes, aveuglé par le soleil couchant.  
Il s'appuie sur le toit de la voiture le temps que je le rejoigne.

"- Dépêche-toi, Eric. L'appel à déjà plus de cinq minutes."

Sa voix me fait frémir, comme à chaque fois.  
Je suis l'une des rares, très rares personnes qu'il tutoie toujours….  
Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps.  
C'est grâce à lui que je suis là.  
C'est grâce à lui que je lutte contre le crime après avoir passé des années à simplement récupérer des voitures.  
Il retire ses lunettes puis lance les sirènes.  
Je ne sais trop comment il me perçoit. Un ami ? Un subalterne ? Autre chose ?  
Je jette ma valise à l'arrière de son cross-over puis monte sur le siège avant passager.  
Il chausse une fois encore ses lunettes puis lance le moteur.

"- Où est ton véhicule ?"

Sa voix est un mélange d'amusement et de blâme qui me faire frissonner.  
J'aime quand il s'adresse à moi ainsi. Jamais il ne se penche vers moi avec les sourcils froncés et cet air de profonde réflexion qu'il prend machinalement lorsqu'il croise une victime qui le touche plus que les autres, mais je sais qu'il m'écoute, ne serait-ce que distraitement.

"- Au garage, Wolf l'a emboutit et elle ne sera pas réparée avant demain matin."  
"- Voila qui est dommageable."

Il est forcé de s'arrêter à un croisement.  
Ce n'est pas bien grave, la radio crache l'arrivé de Khalie sur les lieux ainsi que du légiste. Nous avons encore un peu de temps.  
Il retire une fois de plus ses lunettes en attendant que les voitures devant nous se dégagent.  
D'une main absente, il porte la branche gauche de ses lunettes à sa bouche pour la sucer lentement pendant qu'il caresse l'autre du bout des doigts.  
Je ne bouge pas, immobile et comme paralysé par son profil d'aigle que j'aperçois du coin de l'œil à contre jour.  
Je vois ses doigts qui jouent sur la branche de ses lunettes, sa langue rose qui effleure ses lèvres et l'autre branche sans s'en apercevoir...   
Le soleil couchant creuse un peu plus ses quelques rides d'expression.  
L'age n'a pas vraiment de prise sur lui, a peine parait-il un peu plus sage, un peu plus mature….  
La route se dégage, il enfile une fois encore ses lunettes.  
Elles glissent sur son nez avec l'aisance des années, sur ses oreilles avec un petit frottement de cheveux roux qui me fait soupirer de plaisir.  
Comme j'aimerais être à leur place pour effleurer cette peau jour après jours, heure après heure….  
Nous roulons dans le silence jusqu'à la scène de crime.  
A chaque feu rouge, il retire ses lunettes, les caresses puis les remets.  
Je me sens frémir à chaque fois qu'il les enfile.  
Nous descendons enfin de la voiture.  
Le flic en charge de l'affaire s'approche de nous.  
Il retire une fois de plus ses lunettes puis poses ses poings sur ses hanches.

"- Eric, va aider Mr Wolf avec les relevés d'empreintes."  
"- Tout de suite."

Je l'observe encore un instant discuter avec le flic.  
C'est un crime ordinaire, juste un couple assassiné, la maison vidée et la cave a vin ravagée.  
Je peux déjà prévoir que rien de ces éléments ne nous aiguillera vraiment.  
Sans doute l'Indice Phare se trouve-t-il dans la boite à chaussure, tout la haut dans le placard, ou bien là bas, dans le siphon de la salle de bain de la bonne, a moins que ce ne soit cette trace légère sur le mur, là haut, à cinq mètres du sol…  
Je le sais, mais je ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas gâcher son plaisir lorsque, un sourire aux lèvres il trouvera La Solution.  
J'aime le voir ainsi triomphant, le torse bombé, le sourire en coin et une étincelle au fond des yeux.  
Il remet ses lunettes puis se penche sur le corps de la jeune femme mutilé.  
Elle a été égorgée.  
Ce n'est pas rare.  
Rien n'est rare, ici, à Miami, quand il s'agit de donner la mort.  
Il n'y a guère que chez nos collègues de Las Vegas que les assassins ont plus d'imagination.  
Eux n'ont pas d'alligators…  
Il retire ses lunettes pour voir un peu mieux les traces de sang qui ont jaillit sur le sol.  
Du pouce, il caresse ses montures, ses lunettes que je lui ai offertes il y a si longtemps, avant même de rejoindre la brigade.  
C'est un peu comme si c'était moi qu'il caressait à chaque fois.  
Dieu… que j'aimerais que ce soit vrai… Comme j'aimerais que ce soit ma peau qui glisse sous ses doigts 

"- Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?"

Franck trouve toujours le moyen de poser des questions stupides.  
Que pensez d'un assassina ? Franchement… Tout le monde peut le voir que c'est un meurtre ! Je doute que cette jeune femme se soit ouvert la gorge toute seule avec le concombre explosé près d'elle, comme je doute que son mari soit décédé du choc de la voir baignant dans son sang, au point de s'ouvrir le ventre avec le téléphone portable tout propre qu'il tient encore dans sa main droite.

Horacio se redresse lentement.  
Il ôte pour la dixième fois au moins ses lunettes.

"- Ce cadavre est mort, Franck" Horacio chausse ses lunettes une fois de plus, bien que nous soyons à l'intérieur de la maison, toujours avec cette grâce naturelle qui renforce encore sa classe naturelle et son profil aquilin. "L'assassin l'a certainement tué."

YEAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!!

 

Fin (pardon)


End file.
